


December 20th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set in between the happenings of Thomas Harris' <i>The Silence of the Lambs</i> and <i>Hannibal</i> and includes things from the Series <i>Hannibal</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	December 20th

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in between the happenings of Thomas Harris' _The Silence of the Lambs_ and _Hannibal_ and includes things from the Series _Hannibal_.

It was early in the morning when Clarice Starling left her house with a small suitcase and a paper bag and stored them in the trunk of her shabby car. She sighed when she climbed in. She really needed a new one. Hoping that it at least would survive the upcoming trip, she initiated the gear, turned on the light and pulled onto the deserted street. She really was the only one on the street and she was glad that her observers obviously had been ordered back for the holidays. Why they had observed her for such a long time she didn't know, really. She wasn't the one to be blamed that Dr. Lecter had escaped a little over two years ago. It wasn't her fault either, that some time afterwards Dr. Chilton had vanished and was nowhere to be found since then.

She shrugged. It wasn't really her business anymore ever since Jack Crawford had been out of duty and she didn't feel obliged to let her new bosses know of the things she _really_ knew. No one knew of her acquaintance with Will Graham, even less about his deep connection with Hannibal Lecter. She had to smile at that. If only the FBI knew where her destination was and what was awaiting her there, they would bite their asses for ordering their observers back.

She was in quite a merry mood on her way down all throughout Virginia, North and South Carolina and Georgia and had a soft tune on her lips when she crossed the borders of Florida. By now the sun was shining down onto the snow encasing the streets and she enjoyed the view whilst driving along the coast towards Marathon.

Being very sure that indeed no one was following her, she pulled up an unsurfaced street and followed it all the way down towards a little house. Once reaching her destination, she got out of her car and was immediately surrounded by a group of stray dogs welcoming her. She furrowed her eyebrows. It seemed to be a few more than the last time she had visited Will. Shrugging at the thought she walked over to the house and got inside when noticing the handwritten note at the door welcoming her inside.

“Hello,” she announced loudly and let her suitcase behind at the door together with the paper bag. “Kitchen!” she heard from inside the house and followed the voice unmistakably being Will's once she slipped out of her coat.

She found Hannibal and Will in the kitchen, cooking away on a formidable dinner, she was certain, and joined them. She really enjoyed the time together for Christmas and somehow felt sad that they soon would leave Marathon for another place she didn't even know about. But she was sure that either of them would write some time once they had settled down and really looked forward to when that happened. For now she just relished the formidable Christmas dinner and the shared time with her friends.


End file.
